


OSHA Violations

by A_Ravens_Flight



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Not enough Nokk fics people, Porn With Plot, fix this shit, more f/f too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ravens_Flight/pseuds/A_Ravens_Flight
Summary: Ash can't sleep, Nokk knows how to help.Very gay, sinful Oneshot for my babies.Prompt me on tumblr: kryptonian-puppy
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Nokk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	OSHA Violations

**Author's Note:**

> I say this cause this is the hill i'll die on, but like ... there really isn't enough F/F content in this fandom and it will always make me sad. So i guess i gotta do it myself. Enjoy.

Eliza Cohen can’t sleep.

It’s been a problem for a little over 2 weeks now, coming out of nowhere and latching onto her with no sign of the end. 

The exact cause or reasoning behind the Insomnia is unknown, only adding to the frustration that was steadily building in the field team leader’s head.

She’s not the only one suffering as a result of it however. 

The one who sometimes shares her bed with her has noticed the problem too and is also struggling to deal with it. 

Ever since the very first night Eliza had fled from her arms to drive herself to exhaustion, Nokk held vigil for her, awaiting the return of her fiery lover who would always come back in the early light, only to collapse against her in silence. 

Up until now she had chosen not to question her on the subject, but Nokk was getting tired of being kept up all these hours and the worry was beginning to irk her more than it should. 

So she devised a plan. A very crude, albeit exciting plan. One that would most definitely tire the both of them out and ensure that come sunrise, Eliza would no longer be able to hide behind the walls she erected around herself. 

Nokk was going to tear them down and set them aflame. 

* * *

“Can I join, Eliza?”

Nokk stands there, hands on hips, expression unreadable behind the netting that conceals her face. 

But Ash doesn’t need to see those devilish lips to know what lay on them. It was almost always a smirk or a playful smile whenever she was around the Israeli operator. 

Teasing her superior was something of a sport for the woman, and she always went for gold. But this time it had a bigger purpose other than riling her up.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Ash quips back with as much venom as she can muster, clearly frustrated with the smaller operator for interrupting her as she prepares to run the simulation again. She folds her arms against her chest and lets her rifle hang off her shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you?” 

Nokk challenges her back, coming to stand closer. She places a hand against Eliza’s cheek, grinning when the taller woman pulls away with an annoyed look.

_ “Still waiting for your mark, Ma’am”  _

A voice crackles over the speaker and interrupts them before either can say anything more. It belongs to a recruit who had the unfortunate luck of being awake and near the range when Eliza Cohen had marched out into the cold air, face of thunder and mind racing. 

“Gimme a sec, kid.”

Ash comms back and huffs, gaze never leaving the woman in front of her, looking where she imagines her eyes might be behind the netting.

“Go back inside Nokk, that’s an order.”

“No.”

Nokk stands firm, refusing to waver in the face of an increasingly angry Ash. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.”

“What do you mean,  _ no _ ?!”

Ash positively seethes, at a loss on just what to say to reprimand the woman. But Nokk is quicker than her.

“We’re not on duty, therefore I don’t have to take orders. So … No.” 

That really gets under Eliza’s skin now, she watches the woman fold her arms against her chest and stare up at her, hearing the chuckle rise from her chest. She takes a moment to collect herself, quickly realising that she’s not going to get anywhere like this, she has to try a different approach. 

Carefully, she steps into Nokk’s personal space and takes out her comm, switching it off to prevent the recruit from listening in. 

If Nokk is surprised by the change in atmosphere she doesn’t show it. 

“Babe, please go back inside. I’ll be back earlier tonight. Just a few rounds, I promise.” 

Eliza whispers, reaching to lift up the netting so she can kiss her lips to seal the lie. But Nokk stops her, grabbing her wrist and holding it there whilst she shakes her head. She uses her other hand to take the comm from her and turns it back on, ordering the Recruit waiting in the building to leave them both and return to their duties. 

“Nice try, but you’re not getting rid of me that easy,” Nokk starts, letting go of her lover's wrist and pressing the comm piece back into her hand, “I’ll train with you tonight.” 

She walks off before Eliza can even comment on that, leaving her dumbfounded and staring after her as she enters the building and heads straight for the basement where she’s already prepared a little surprise for her stubborn girlfriend. 

Little does Eliza know what she’s in store for. Perhaps if she knew she might not have put up so much of a fuss in the first place. 

Either way, Ash awaits outside for Nokks signal that she’s set up an objective point. It doesn’t take long, she sends out her drone and begins the search. 

It rolls throughout the building's upper floors, Eliza fully expecting to find the woman set up on the highest point to make Ash work for it. But after a full 2 minutes of checking each room with the little roaming camera there's no sign of her, leaving Eliza confused. 

That is, until she descends the drone back to the ground floor and remembers that whilst the basement is technically sealed off for refurb, that wouldn’t stop the tiny terror she’s come to love from playing dirty and cutting through the tarp. 

And sure enough, she spots Nokk down there. The woman sat leisurely atop some crates that she’s dragged into the middle of the basement foyer. 

“Well, shit.” Ash murmurs to herself, taking in the surprising sight on offer to her.

It’s not the fact that she’s made this room the objective that gets Ash’s interest, it's the fact that Nokk is clearly up to something. 

She’s taken off her helm and pulled down her jumpsuit, stripped herself of all her armour to casually sit there in just a tank top and combat pants. But what really piqued her interest is not her body, but the clear sign that something is hidden beneath her crotch, something big and bulging. 

As she pushes the drone further and watches with wide eyes, Nokk spreads her legs, leans back and looks down to the tiny camera with a wink. 

“Come get me.” 

She mouths to the machine, a smirk forming when the light goes dark and the sound of footsteps thundering towards her can be heard so quickly. 

But Nokks is not about to make this easy on Eliza. She’s far too dominant to let her win so simply. 

She lies in wait, hidden away in the perfect spot so she can observe her prey carefully pick its way down the stairs. She already knows she has her simply from this chosen method of entry alone. A rational, more tactical Ash would have breached the soft wall to her left and charged in. This tired, needy version of her girlfriend is sloppy and not taking the simulation seriously. 

Nokk will make her pay for that in a way that will reward them both if she does it right.

She waits for Ash to walk into her trap, the taller woman more concerned with her discarded helmet laid out on the crates than she is with what’s behind her. 

Nokk pounces, behind Ash in an instant. 

Eliza yelps in surprise and on instinct fights her off, does a pretty good job of doing so as well. But she’s too tired to keep it up for long and Nokk is too determined and pent up, so before Eliza knows it she’s being restrained with her arms zip tied behind her back and pushed to the ground. 

She cries out when her ass hits the floor, scrambling to try and get some purchase with her free legs but Nokk is fast, she gets down with her and pushes her so she's lying back before climbing on top and straddling her. 

After a few seconds of struggle Ash realises what Nokk wants to do and goes quiet, breathing heavy as she becomes aware of the pressure on her hips and the growing ache between her legs. 

“What are you doing?”

Ash grunts and stares at the imposing bulge, a small part of her concerned by the actions of her lover. The two often ‘play rough’, so much so they needed more than one safeword for it. But this has the potential to be a whole new take on that. Not to mention the fact that Eliza has realised that, whilst yes they are inside and it’s very late, there's nothing to stop anyone else walking in on them in such a compromising position. 

Just a simple glance to the sultry look on Nokk’s face would suggest that the woman is counting on that to heighten the mood. And it does. Ash starts to squirm.

“Oh, I’m just enjoying my prize.” 

The Dane purrs, raking a hand down Eliza’s chest and bringing a blush to her cheeks. 

“I figured since the training sims are so easy for you that you could benefit from a different kind of exercise,  _ mit kæledyr _ .”

Ash gulps at that, legs rubbing together in discomfort. She looks up at Nokk with excited eyes but a nervous air about her. The very fact that she doesn’t even know how to reply to that is a clear indication of her status as the ‘bottom’ in this relationship.

“You planned this.” 

Ash eventually gets out, teeth grit. Her tone sounds accusatory but really she’s excited by what might happen next. There’s just something about being restrained like this that’s getting her worked up. 

“I did, because I know you need it.”

Nokk smiles down at her, very subtly brushing her hand over one of her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, exciting the bundle of nerves immediately. 

Ash whimpers a little, biting down on her lip to stop herself from jerking upwards. 

“Is that so?”

She scoffs, always putting up a fight. 

It’s the only way she can deal with the fact that this woman can dominate her so easily. Pretending to herself that she subs to keep Nokk happy, when in reality she gets off on someone else taking the control from her. 

“Daddy knows what her baby needs. She just needs to ask for it,” Nokk leans forward ever so slightly, rolling her hips as she does to elicit a soft moan from Eliza, “Do you want this?” she adds quickly, looking for consent to carry on. 

It takes a moment, Eliza clearly weighing up the pros and cons of them fucking in the sims, but she’s so tired and very much horny at this point. 

“Yes.” 

Ash whimpers when Nokk leans in to place a kiss on her collarbone.

“Yes what? I don’t understand …” The Dane teases her, batting her eyelashes to try and look innocent. It drives Ash crazy and she knows it. Earns her another soft moan.

But that moan soon becomes a growl and Ash turns her head to the side in frustration. The Israeli hates when Nokk makes her beg for it, when she degrades her like this. 

She herself is so bad at the dirty talk that often she doesn’t even bother with it for fear of embarrassing herself. But Nokk never relents, always on her personal quest of having the redhead submit to her in every way she can. And deep down, Eliza knows it’s all part of the act and that she actually loves it. 

“Please Nokk.” Ash blushes, still not looking at her. But Nokk cups her cheek and turns her face back towards her, rolling her hips again. The bulge rubs up against her clit and makes her buck, Nokk pressing her back down just as quick with a smirk in place again.

Ash lets out a frustrated groan and gives up the pretense of fighting. 

“Please Daddy, please fuck me.”

Nokk beams, she knew she would win.

“That’s my girl, remember the safe words?” 

Ash squirms again before nodding, prompting Nokk to kneel up so she can undo the button and zipper on her pants and release the 8inch strap she’s been hiding there. 

Eliza’s eyes go wide, it's the biggest she's ever seen and is definitely a new toy of Nokks. She imagines it stretching her out and filling her up, the thoughts getting her wetter by the second. 

“Oh baby, Daddy is going to fuck you senseless tonight. Make you cum so hard there’s no way you won’t sleep. Is that what you want?”

Nokk takes the ‘cock’ in her hand and strokes the length of it slowly, gaze never once leaving Eliza’s. 

“Yes Daddy,” Ash sighs softly, giving in fully to the game and understanding why Nokk was doing this now, “take me, fuck me as hard as you want, I’m all yours.”

Nokk hums in approval, eyes darkening at that last part. She briefly grabs hold of Eliza’s neck and squeezes.

“All mine.” She growls before her hands make quick work of removing her lover's armour and opening up her blouse. To Ash’s surprise, Nokk pulls out a knife from where it was strapped to her leg and cuts the bra away, clearly determined to keep her tied up but unable to keep those breasts from her grasp. 

“Speak when I ask you questions, otherwise I better not hear anything other than pleasure noises. Got it?” 

Nokk warns, placing the tip of the blade against her sternum and trailing a soft line down. Ash whimpers, completely aroused by the threat. 

“Ok.” She whispers. 

But Nokk digs harder with the blade, clearly not happy with the response. Ash catches on quick to her mistake.

“Yes Daddy.” She speaks quickly, growing ever more frustrated from the building need for Nokk to just fuck her already. 

But Nokk intends to draw this out for as long as possible, she has to if she wants Eliza to finally open up to her and tell her what’s bothering her baby girl so much that she can’t sleep. 

“Good girl. Now, let's get you up so you can get Daddy’s cock nice and wet,” Nokk purrs, “I want to use that mouth of yours.” 

Suddenly the pressure is off Eliza’s stomach and she’s being pulled up to stand. It feels a little awkward the way she has to just stay there whilst Nokk circles her with the strap extended towards her. But Ash knows better than to disobey, she patiently waits for Nokk to finish her approval and sighs in a little relief when suddenly her pants are being removed and then her panties, exposing her fully.

Ash shivers, the cold air of the basement making her cunt tingle and hair stand on end.

Nokk comes up behind her and presses the full length of the shaft between her thighs, holding it up at an angle so that it rubs just out of reach of her clit. Her warm hands wrap around Eliza’s waist, one snaking its way down to tease apart her folds and take a quick dip whilst the other holds her steady against her. 

“So wet already,” Nokk muses, gently stroking a finger against her center before pulling it away to admire the slickness. Ash already knows what’s coming next, she opens her mouth ready to take the digit in to suck it clean again.

“Such a slut for me, I can tell you love tasting yourself baby.” 

Nokk pumps her finger into Ash’s mouth for a few moments before she pulls away and pushes the woman down onto her knees. No sooner does Eliza hit the floor than Nokk is in front of her and holding on to her head, lining up the tip of the cock with her mouth.

She doesn’t open it right away prompting Nokk to grip onto her head tighter, pushing the tip against her mouth again. 

“Open your mouth baby, you don’t have to take it all in. Just get it nice and wet so I can fill you up.” She coos.

Eliza groans but relents, looking up to her with nervous eyes as she opens her mouth and lays her tongue out flat. 

“Good girl.”

Nokk doesn’t hesistate, she loves fucking her girlfriends mouth, it’s where all her power truly is and the mere act of taking it from her alone could be enough to get the Dane off. 

She goes slow at first, barely even pushing an inch in, keeping Ash comfortable. But impatience soon takes over and she can’t help but go deeper, pushing just enough in for Eliza to gag as she forcefully fucks her throat. 

To the redheads credit she manages to hold her position, without her hands to push back against Nokk’s thighs she’s at the other woman’s mercy. 

“Baby I love your mouth, it’s my favourite hole to put my cock in. Do you like it when I fuck your throat?”

She pushes in a little too deep at that prompting Eliza to panic, the woman pulling back to gag. There’s a pause of silence whilst Nokk waits for her to use the safe word, but when it doesn’t come she steadilly resumes fucking her throat, holding her mouth open as she does.

It’s only when she realises Ash didn’t answer her earlier question that she relents again and pulls out fully. She cups her jaw roughly and forces her head to tilt back so she’s looking at her.

“You didn’t answer my question baby.” 

Ash just gapes, coherent thoughts escaping her at being used so hard. Nokk just sighs.

“I guess you need to be taught a lesson then. On your feet Slut.” 

She drags Eliza back up and pushes her towards the crates in the center of the room, pushing her forward so that she collapses bent over them. Nokk then kicks her legs aside and roughly shoves a hand between them, giving a rough jerk of her clit that almost makes Ash scream. 

“Keep your fucking legs spread and open for me slut” She spanks Eliza’s ass hard, the motions rough and close enough together that by the time she stops there’s a firm, red welt on the skin. Nokk leans in to kiss it before she moves off and appears to leave Eliza alone.

The redhead whimpers, tears falling steadily at the pain from the spanking and discomfort from the position. But it’s about to get a whole lot worse. 

Nokk returns with a ball gag and roughly pumps her fingers in and out of Eliza’s mouth before securing it to her face. She gags a little and breathes heavily but Nokk only tightens the strap, bending down to wipe away a few of the tears and caress her cheek. 

This picture alone of Ash nearly makes Nokk come undone, but she reminds herself it’s what she wants.

“You’re gorgeous, so beautiful.” Nokk coos to her, licking along her neck and nibbling on her ear. Eliza moans through the gag and tilts her neck to give her more access. Nokk rewards her by sucking on her pulse point. It sends shivers down her spine, makes her hips buck against the crate.

“I wonder what the others would say, if they saw you like this?” Nokk whispered before slapping her cheek and moving off to get behind her again.

Without any warning or prompt, she presses the cock up against Eliza’s pussy then pushes in, burying it to the hilt. 

Eliza screams, the sound muffled by the gag. Nokk just groans in pleasure.

“Baby you’re so tight, fuck you feel good.” 

Nokk holds it there, already as deep as she can go, using both hands to grab and squeeze her ass. She’s not gentle about it either, but if how easily her cock slipped into her pussy is anything to go off she knows Ash is loving this.

Before she begins what is likely going to be the first orgasm of the night, Nokk leans down and tugs lightly on Ash’s braid, indicating for the women to turn her head and look at her. Ash complies, staring back at her with tired eyes, her face a hot mess, beads of sweat rolling off her forehead.

There’s a small moment of silence between the two before Ash nods once, her hands twisting against the restraints. 

“Take it slut.”

Nokk goes to work then.

She pulls out fully then eases back in with a soft grunt, setting a relentless pace. Ash’s toes curl in an instant, her mind goes blank. Nokk has a knack of finding her g spot quickly, though with the size of the strap it’s not hard to keep it hitting there. With each thrust Ash feels her orgasm building to levels she’s rarely reached before, heightened by the feel of her lovers' hands gripping on tight to her waist, likely leaving bruises.

“Here that? So dirty for me.” 

Nokk calls to her, smirking at the obscene, wet slapping sounds coming from her cunt. 

Ash responds with another muffled groan, unable to speak around the gag. Nokk reaches forward and cuts a line with her nail from the woman’s neck to the base of her spine. It’s just one of many marks she’ll leave on Eliza tonight.

“Such a naughty little slut for Daddy’s cock.”

Nokk growls, digging in hard with her nails making Ash shudder and squirm against her. 

As she picks up the pace she can feel Ash is getting close, those silky walls are hugging her cock tight and the woman is barely even coherent now with the noises she’s making. Her breathing is ragged, body quivering.

Nokk leans down and tugs her braid, catching her with her other hand and pulling Eliza up roughly, keeping her pressed up against her own chest. Ash whimpers with the close contact, it’s almost loving save for the harsh treatment of her hair. 

Nokk curls her thrusts now, pushing the cock in until she bottoms out, keeping the movements slow and drawn out. The sounds only get more obscene from this angle, Eliza’s juices keeping the strap nice and slick.

“God you’re so fucking hot baby. Taking my dick like you were born for it. All mine” Nokk groans before biting down on Eliza’s shoulder and giving her a few harder thrusts.

Eliza’s legs shake hard, it’s a miracle she can even stand. Fortunately what Nokk lacks in height she more than makes up for in raw power. She keeps them both steady, head at just the perfect height for her to kiss her lover's neck, licking and sucking every inch of the skin until there’s a train of marks against it. 

“Cum for me, cum on Daddy’s cock baby.” 

The command is whispered, and after a quick thrust and stroke of her clit, Eliza’s head falls against Nokk’s and her eyes roll back. A lengthy moan is quickly released and swallowed as Nokk expertly removes the gag and forces Ash to kiss her. 

She tongues her down and captures all the sweet noises that are leaving the taller woman’s throat as she steadily comes down from the strongest orgasm she’s ever had. 

“That’s my girl, my sweet girl. So good for Daddy.” 

Nokk whispers to her as she cums too, the friction from the strap and the feel of Eliza against her, unravelling and falling apart, a powerful stimulus.

They both pant heavily, somehow staying upright despite the fleeting strength. 

Ash stays quiet, tears in her eyes and a heavy blush on her cheeks as Nokk eases out her cock and holds it between the woman’s thighs again. She peppers her lover with soft kisses, licking the salted skin with lust in her eyes before stepping away.

Nokk then returns with the knife and cuts away the restraints, watching Eliza with a predatory gaze as the woman tries to soothe the marks that the zip tie left.

“Fuck, Nokk-“ Ash starts, still panting and shaking. But Nokk cuts her off by grabbing her throat, clearly not done yet.

“I didn’t say you could talk.” Nokk growls, silencing the other immediately. Eliza just stares at her, bottom lip quivering, eyebrow raised. She sighs as a hand is gently placed against her cheek and strokes the skin tenderly. 

“Daddy’s cock is still wet, clean it. Now!” The Dane demands, watching with a hardened stare as the other submits and goes to her knees, taking the strap between her lips without any further prompt. 

Eliza licks and sucks at it, tasting her own juices on the hardened silicone. It makes her feel dirty, but for Nokk she’d do anything.

“That’s it baby girl, look at me while you clean my cock.” Nokk asks her, voice gentle but hands rough as they grab hold of her hair again.

Eliza complies and looks up at her, licking from the tip to the base of the shaft and back again, eyes never leaving her lovers. 

“Now, lets try this again,” Nokk starts, feeling the brewing of another orgasm, “tell daddy you love having your throat fucked.” 

The taller woman whimpers, her own hand reaching down to rub at her aching clit. But Nokk grabs her by the throat and squeezes hard. 

“Disobedient today, aren’t you? You’re lucky I’m in a forgiving mood baby.”

“I’m sorry Daddy, you just make me want to touch myself. You’re so hot, it makes me want to cum hard.” 

Eliza moans softly to her, earning her a gentler stroke through her hair that soothes the ache.

“Answer my question baby. Then I’ll take care of that hungry cunt.” Nokk commands, stroking the tip of the now clean strap.

Ash just bites her lip for a moment and blushes.

“I love it when you use my mouth as a fuck hole Daddy.” 

That brings the smirk back to Nokks face, her eyes darkening once again. 

She prises her lips open and starts to fuck her face again, gentler than last time but unrelenting. Eliza only pulls away a few times but always returns just as fast, using her hands to jerk off the shaft and steady herself against her lover. 

One particular thrust gets Nokk at a good angle and her head lolls back for a moment, she can’t wait any longer, gently pushing Eliza back onto her ass.

“That was good, now lie down for me. I want to taste what is mine.” 

The command makes Ash quiver, just imagining her lover's tongue working it’s magic between her legs makes her wet again. She complies, lying back down on the floor and ignoring the cold and roughness of it all.

Nokk gives the strap one final jerk before she takes it and her clothes off and settles herself over Eliza’s mouth, her own cunt barely an inch off the woman’s face. She knows like this Eliza will be able to smell her arousal, see how needy her own pussy is for attention.

Before Nokk can even command her to Eliza takes hold of her thighs and licks at her folds, making the Dane shudder and start to rut against her. Technically, she should punish her for taking the initiative without command, but Eliza’s tongue is magic and has her breathless in moments. It laps up her juices, circles her clit and pulls away just as fast to leave her frustrated.

Nokk growls at that, she can play that game too.

“You’ll stop when I tell you too baby, make Daddy cum and I’ll let you cum again too, got it?” 

Ash responds with a soft kiss to her inner thigh, the woman’s toes curling again when Nokk falls forward and slips two fingers straight into her pussy to start fucking her.

The angle leaves herself open, but makes it hard for her to fuck Eliza the way she wants to. But Nokk can still make it work, she curls her fingers and pumps them slowly whilst her other hand steadies herself on Ash’s leg, her lips occasionally straying to bite at her inner thighs and leave hickies.

They’re at it for nearly an hour, both battling to last the longest, purposefully edging each other in a way Nokk would never normally allow. But she’s at the mercy of her lover and willing to let the tables be turned right now, the Dane desperate for the budding orgasm to rip right through her. 

She relents, adding a third finger and pressing her lips to Eliza’s clit to suck. It catches the redhead off guard, she bucks violently as the orgasm washes over her and shocks her entire body. Her lustful moan come scream makes her lurch up into Nokk and she quickly uses the last of her energy to do the same to her lover, latching onto her clit and working at it until Nokk quivers moments later and moans herself. 

The two collapse on top of each other, both hot, shaking messes, breathing heavily, an eternity needed to come down from such a high.

Nokk manages first. She rolls off of her and lies back next to her, cuddling into Ash. The dynamic shifted back to equal footing now her work is done. 

Ash doesn’t hesitate to take her in her arms and draws her lips to her own, kissing the Dane hard and with a burning passion. She revels in the taste of herself as does Nokk, the two locking tongues eagerly until both are out of breath and are forced to part.

“Now, if you can’t sleep after that … then I’m dragging your sore ass to Doc.” Nokk giggles, kissing her neck and softly kneading her breast. Eliza arches just a little into the touch and grins herself. She can still feel Nokk’s hand against her cheek, knowing the bruise will be there for some time.

“Don’t worry, you’ve well and truly exhausted all my energy babe.” Ash sighs, tracing a soft line across Nokk’s cheek before petting her head the way she likes.

Nokk mewls at the affection, thinking she could stay like this for hours if the surface they were laid on was softer. 

She takes Eliza’s hand in her own and brings it to her lips, kissing it before lifting herself up.

“Let’s get dressed and go shower, then after that I’ll tuck you in. In the morning we’ll talk.” 

Ash sighs again, the idea of a shower very appealing right now, the prospect of sleeping after it with the woman off her dreams more so. 

“I love you Nokk,” she coos, lifting herself up and chasing after those lips again for a kiss, “thank you for doing this.”

“Love you too. Whatever this is, we’ll figure it out together, ok?” She stands up and offers her hand, Eliza taking it quickly.

“Together.” Ash grins, face dropping when she catches sight of a camera in the corner that looks to still be functional. She groans.

“Please tell me you disabled that, right?”

Nokk just struts off to her clothes, turning back with a quick wink.

“I’ll tell you later. Now, come on. Unless you want that poor recruit from earlier to walk in and see me naked.”

Ash growls, coming up behind her to take her in her arms.

“No, you’re only mine to appreciate.”

“Only yours.”

They clean up and leave, Insomnia cured.


End file.
